Dark Princesses
by bellastrange51
Summary: Even death eaters have soft sides when it comes to their daughters. Who else would Lucius wear nail polish for? Breif clips of 3 little girls and 3 not-so-evil death eaters.
1. Aquila Lestrange

**November 12, 1980**

**Aquila Lestrange: Age 3 (born 1977)**

Rodolphus was seated in the kitchen of Lestrange Manor. He was eating burnt toast, for Bella was on a mission with the Dark Lord. Hopefully Aquila wouldn't be hungry. Rod would probably burn the whole house down trying to cook chocolate chip pancakes…

"Daddy!" The tiny little girl ran into the kitchen to greet her father.

Rodolphus scooped up Aquila into his lap and kissed her forehead. "Good morning sweetie!" he said enthusiastically. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," Aquila replied quickly. "Let's play tea party!"

"Daddy is busy this morning, sweetheart." He set her down onto the floor. "Can we play later?"

Aquila's face turned sad. "But mummy gave me a new teddy bear for my birthday. I named it Roddy…after you! Because you are the bestiest daddy in the world!"

Rodolphus bit his lip. He knew very well that he always caved with his daughter. She was his princess; his perfect angel! "Erm…sweetie…I don't know if-"

"Please daddy!" Aquila wrapped her tiny arms around her father. "I promise that the tea won't be too cold and that I will give you very pretty date!"

Rodolphus chuckled lightly and smiled at his daughter. It wouldn't matter if the tea was hot or cold. Everything that his daughter used was always pretend.

"Please! Pretty please with chocolate chips on top?" She wrapped her arms tighter.

Her father sighed. "Alright angel…one tea party."

"Yay!" the little girl squealed while her dark curls bounced up and down. She grabbed her daddy's hand in attempt to drag him down the hall and up the stairs. Rodolphus followed her up to her room.

Aquila's bedroom was completely pink. There were dozens of stuffed animals and dolls along with a rocking chair and a miniature tea table.

Rodolphus bit his lip again, trying not to laugh. The table was surrounded by two teddy bears, a doll from Auntie Narcissa, and a purple octopus.

"Looks like we had quite a turnout…" Rod stated as he looked at the toys surrounding the table.

"Sit here, daddy!" Aquila guided him to one of the two empty chairs. He sat down carefully considering that the chair was _Aquila sized_.

The adorable little girl sat across from him and pointed at the purple octopus on his left. "That's Penny…she's your date!"

"I see," said Rod, examining the octopus.

Aquila grew a beaming smile. "Isn't she pretty, daddy?"

"Of course she is." Rodolphus replied, attempting to play along. "Why date a woman with two legs when you can date one with eight?"

Aquila bounced in her chair with excitement. "That's exactly what I was thinking! Now drink some of your tea before it gets cold!"

"Certainly princess," said Rod as he lifted his cup for his first pretend sip. In just an hour, Rodolphus Lestrange went from torturing two mudbloods to having pretend tea with his daughter and a stuffed octopus.


	2. Clarissa Malfoy

**December 26, 1986**

**Clarissa Malfoy: Age 4 (born 1982)**

Christmas had not gone so well for the Malfoy family, at least not for little Draco. He caught the Wizard's Flu on Christmas Eve and he felt even worse on Christmas Day. On the morning of the 26th, Narcissa ran her little boy to the healer's office for his fever was even higher. This left Lucius in charge of Claire.

The blonde little girl was seated on the floor of her room beside her bed. For Christmas, she received a doll house along with six new dolls, star stickers, and a kiddy salon set. Claire was a little upset, however, because none of her friends could come over to play. She was also a little disappointed because Narcissa told her that she could not paint her own nails.

After she was done playing with her dolls and after she had fully decorated her room with her stars, she went through her nail polish and makeup. She looked at it for a few minutes…very tempted, but Claire was a good little girl and would never disobey her mother. Well, not usually.

There was a knock on Claire's door.

"Come in," said Claire while she continued to examine some eye shadow.

Lucius opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hi daddy," said Claire sweetly.

"Hello," Lucius replied, shutting the door behind him. "Are you enjoying your presents?"

"Yes," said Claire, "I want to play with my salon set though."

Lucius noticed his daughter's face turn to a tiny frown. She had big blue eyes just like Narcissa that widened even further when she was sad. "Can't you just wait until mummy gets home? She and your brother should be back soon."

"But daddy…I'm bored!" Claire stood up and slumped onto her bed. "I can't do my own nails because mummy says that it will make a mess!"

"Floo a friend then." Lucius loved Claire, but was very easily irritated.

"None of my friends are home," the little girl sighed. "Astoria is shopping with her mum, Flora and Hestia are in Germany, and Charlyn has the flu like Draco!"

Lucius frowned. Why did his daughter have to be so adorable when she was sad? "Well, princess, I'm sure that you will figure something out…won't you?"

"Um…" Claire looked down at her presents. She ran her eyes over the cute little gifts for a few moments until she looked back up at her father with a sudden smirk on her face.

Looking puzzled, Lucius questioned her. "What are you thinking, Claire?" His daughter's smirks usually signified a _plan_.

Clarissa's smirk turned to a bright smile. She stood up, grabbed her mini bottles of nail polish, and giggled. "Pick a colour daddy!"

"Absolutely not, sweetheart," said Lucius as he slowly shook his head.

Claire frowned and her glistening blue eyes grew wider. "But I have been waiting a whole year to play with this!" The little girl walked back over to her bed and sat on the edge. She placed her hands over her eyes and began to cry softly. "All my friends are gone."

Lucius sighed. He wasn't the gushy type. He hated feelings, but he did love his daughter. Actually she was his favourite child—a fact that he would never admit to his family. Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder.

It was clearly an uncomfortable conversation, especially since he was just at a Death Eater meeting last night. How did he go from that to this?

"You see," he began, "only girls...erm…do nails."

"I am a girl, daddy!"

"But I am not, Claire."

"_So_?"

"So I can't have my nails painted."

"You can wash it off right away!" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Pweese!"

"Claire-"

"Pweese?"

"_Claire-_"

"You can wash it off right away!"

"Fine, princess."

Claire let go of Lucius and jumped up and down. "Yay! What colour do you want?" She plopped back down onto the floor and took out all of the bottles.

Lucius sighed again. "Make them blue…just like those eyes of you and your mother."

"Why?" asked Claire.

"Because they always make me give in."


	3. Beatrice Burke

**October 7, 1980**

**Beatrice Burke: Age 3 (born 1977)**

The newly built mansion was quiet until the tapping of tiny feet ran down the stairs.

"Come on Bea!" Brendon Burke called. He ran down the stairs after the giggling little girl.

The small child ran as fast as she could into the sitting room. She began to jump on the couch and laugh harder.

"Now where did you go?" asked her father. He knew where Beatrice was but he liked to play along.

Being a loyal Death Eater, it was hard to imagine Brendon Burke being so fun with his children. He figured, however, that he might as well take advantage the rare occasion his wife being out at a late tea party.

Little Beatrice gasped and ran into the nearby closet. She shut the door and tried to hold in her laughter.

Brendon stepped into the sitting room quietly. "I know you are in here, princess." He turned his head swiftly, hearing the tiny giggles coming from the closet.

"I wonder what's in there." He made his way over to the noise.

The giggling got louder as Brendon turned the rusty door handle until-"HA!" he exclaimed as the arm swung the door open. The small brunette squealed.

"No, Daddy!" she shouted while her father set her onto the nearby couch and held her down. "You are a dirty little girl, Beatrice Burke."

Beatrice shook her head and squealed. "No! I am _clean_!"

"No," Brendon smirked playfully. "I think it is bath time for you, sweetheart."

"No bath! No bath!" Beatrice chanted.

Brendon just laughed and scooped his daughter up. "Yes bath!" he answered back.

"No way!" Beatrice started kicking her legs.

The little girl's father ignored her. He continued to carry her up the stairs and brought her into the large bathroom.

Beatrice continued to kick, but it didn't hurt very much. How strong could a three-year-old be anyways? Her father stood with her in the bathroom, calmly waiting for her to stop until-

"AH!" Brendon shouted and bent down in pain. His daughter let go of him, frightened at what had just happened.

He plopped down onto the floor. "Shit…Bea!" he growled in pain.

"Daddy! What happened?" asked the tiny girl. She looked at her father with worry.

Brendon looked at his daughter, trying not to seem too mad. "You kicked me in the…balls!"

"I kicked you where?" Beatrice replied in confusion.

"Oh! Erm…nowhere," said Brendon. He had just realized that his daughter had no idea what _balls_ actually were.

Beatrice nodded and walked closer to where her father was seated on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him. "Did I hurt you?"

Brendon sighed and patted his daughter on the back. "Just a little, sweetie."

"But so yelled so loud!" said Beatrice. "I'm sorry daddy!" She kept the embrace and placed her head on his shoulder. "Did I really kick that hard?"

The little girl's father sighed. "You kicked me pretty hard, princess."

Beatrice felt guilty and hugged her father tighter. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright sweetheart," he chuckled. "Just use it on a mudblood next time, alright?"

"Yes daddy," Beatrice replied, "I still hate baths though."

Brendon let go of his daughter. "We all have to do things that we don't like sometimes." He finally stood up and grabbed a towel off of the shelf. "We just have to deal with it, sweetie." He set the towel on the edge of the bathtub. "Now will you _please_ get in the tub?"

The tiny child folded her arms. "Only if you answer one question."

"Alright," Brendon sighed again. "What is it?"

"What's a ball?" Beatrice asked, smiling.

Brendon bit his lip. "Um…you know what balls are…you play with them all the time."

Beatrice shook her head. "But you said that I _kicked_ you in the balls."

"It's just an expression, princess." Brendon kneeled down to begin unbuttoning his daughter's robes.

"But do you have balls inside of you then?" She was very smart for a three-year-old and would not stop asking questions until she was sure about the answer.

Brendon shook his head. "Princess, _please_ just get in the damn tub." Sometimes, his little girl could be just as stubborn as the Dark Lord himself.


End file.
